Welcome Home
by Blackparadize
Summary: Drabble. Reviens à la maison et ramène moi.


Konbanwa.

Euh, alors voilà. Drabble à la limite de la dépression autant pour le protagoniste que pour moi. Ne pas savoir étudier une veille d'examen est assez déprimant. Alors ceci entrainant cela, voilà que la chanson _Welcome Home_ de **Radical Face** en vient à passer dans mes oreilles et me donne des idées (je vous conseille donc de l'écouter en lisant ! :D). Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça vaut pour un texte écrit à 1h du mat' en pleine dépression estudiantine, mais voilà.

Je suis très mitigée sur les drabbles. J'aime parce que ce sont des concentrés d'émotions (j'adooore) mais j'aime moins parce que c'est court (... J'adore trop lire.)... J'me rends compte que j'ai écrit un texte sur chaque genre à propos duquel je suis mitigée (c'est-à-dire deathfic, songfic, et maintenant, drabble 8D)... J'suis vraiment une maso o.o Vraiment.  
Encore un texte un peu saccadé (J'avais déjà un peu expérimenté pour Schiezen) -selon moi si je venais à lire ça et que ça ne sortait pas de ma tête XD - mais ça semble être un style que j'aime écrire... C'est assez "marrant" à imaginer comme style, en fait. Bref bref, je m'éternise sur des futilités, totalement là *Je raconte ma vie OFF*

Je vous laisse lire :)  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Welcome Home.**

Inlassablement, inlassablement, le vent fait s'entrechoquer les tiges du carillon. Ce son est apaisant, très apaisant. Je ferme les yeux, et j'écoute. Je t'attends. Aussi inlassablement que le vent fait tinter cette douce musique à mes oreilles. Je me demande – quand reviendras-tu ? Quand reviendrais-je ?

Ils le savent, que moi non plus, je ne suis plus vraiment là depuis que toi tu n'es plus là depuis que c'est fini. Tu n'étais pas censé partir. Je reviendrai quand tu seras là. Pour toi.

Depuis combien de temps ? Depuis combien de temps est-ce fini ? Je ne dors plus, alors je ne sais pas. Je ne dors plus depuis qu'_ils_ sont morts. La folie qui m'a pris –à cause de _Lui_, dans ma tête. Mon épée se plantant dans Leurs corps. Ma bataille contre _Lui_, dans ma tête, dans mon âme. J'ai gagné. Je ne sais plus comment. Mais je ne dors plus. Sans cesse, Leurs visages s'immiscent dans mon esprit dès que mes paupières se closent. Je ne dors plus c'est juste une longue journée qui s'étire depuis que tu n'es plus là.

Parce que tu vas revenir, n'est-ce pas ? Mon corps est là, bien présent. Il t'attend – en mode automatique. Mon esprit a pris congé pendant que tu étais absent. Les Autres se sont inquiétés, mais je n'étais pas vraiment là pour le voir. Déjà, j'étais loin de chez moi, car tu étais parti aussitôt ton rôle terminé. De toute façon, tu ne les aimais pas, hein ? Tu te sentais juste obligé, ton devoir, ou je-ne-sais-quoi de ton foutu caractère. Foutu caractère – c'est à cause de lui que tu es parti ?

Les Autres ont commencé à moins venir. Je suppose que c'est parce qu'ils pensent que je suis un cas désespéré – ils ont peur de ce regard si vide, vide de toi. Mais tu sais en fait, je ne perds pas espoir. Je regarde le carillon se balancer au gré du vent. Parfois, mes yeux papillonnent, retenant de l'eau. Cette eau ne peut pas couler. Je ne peux pas regretter ces choses que je n'ai jamais faites, jamais dites. Je ne les regretterai pas, parce que je les ferai. Quand tu seras là, je les ferai. Alors reviens, s'il-te-plaît.

Reviens et ramène-moi.

Je ne sais plus où je suis alors retrouve mon esprit et ramène-le. Sans lui, mes yeux commencent à voir des fantômes. Un fantôme qui te ressemble tellement vient d'apparaître, d'ailleurs. Ses longs cheveux dansent eux aussi avec le vent, offrant un ballet de mèches de couleur nocturne. Ah, vite ramène mon esprit que je ne voie plus ce fantôme.

A cause de lui, l'eau glisse sur mes joues, et je ne le voulais pas. Il s'approche. _Allez, reviens_. Ah, mon bras ne fonctionne même pas sur les fantômes. Je suis obligé de le laisser s'avancer vers moi. Je suis obligé de subir l'inondation de mes joues, la douleur dans ma poitrine. Alors, ton fantôme se penche vers moi. Derrière la barrière aqueuse, mes yeux ne distinguent pas bien son expression.

Colère ? Indifférence ? Souci ? Ton fantôme touche lentement ma joue mouillée. Je ne savais pas qu'un fantôme était une entité matérielle. Mes yeux clignent lentement alors qu'il essuie doucement mes joues. Qui eut cru que ton fantôme serait beaucoup plus doux que toi ? Qu'il se soucierait de moi ?

Il m'appelle. _Allen, Allen_. Ah ça non, ça ne peut pas être toi. Ou alors, tu agirais avec beaucoup de considération. Inattendu.

Pourtant, mon esprit veut croire ce fantôme. Il veut croire qu'il est toi. Mon esprit veut revenir. C'est ce fantôme ? C'est toi ? C'est toi qui as ramené mon âme brisée ? Qui te tiens devant moi ?

C'est toi, toi qui vas enfin pouvoir faire s'échapper ces cauchemars de ma tête ? Toi qui va pouvoir leur fermer la porte pour qu'ils ne rentrent plus ? Toi qui va réchauffer mon corps, mon cœur, mon âme ? Alors, il revient – mon esprit si absent. Mes yeux moins vides te regardent. Oui, ils te regardent _Toi_. Pas ce que mes yeux vides pensaient être une illusion.

Je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux prononce quelle phrase. Ou si elles sortent de concert de nos bouches sous le doux tintement de carillon.

« -Je suis revenu à la maison.

-Bienvenue à la maison. »

* * *

Voilà.

Alors alors, dites moi... J'ai pas trop merdé? 8D  
J'espère que vous avez apprécié, et n'hésite **surtout** pas à me le faire savoir en remplissant la case là, juste en dessous. Vous pouvez le faire si vous n'avez pas aimé, aussi. J'aime avoir un feed-back pour savoir quoi garder et quoi améliorer.

Merci de votre lecture en tout cas!


End file.
